


Rewriting The End Of Supernatural Because I'm Pissed

by wembles_water



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wembles_water/pseuds/wembles_water
Summary: It's not all that good. But compared to the actual spn ending, it's a masterpiece.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rewriting The End Of Supernatural Because I'm Pissed

“Cas…?” Dean whispered. On the other side of the bunker door was the Angel, trench coat and all. Dean was left dumbfounded. Cas was supposed to be in the empty. Dead. Dean’s heart felt like it would beat out of his chest.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied. Dean rushed forward, throwing himself on the angel in a strong hug. He could feel Cas smile against his shoulder.  
“H-How did you get back? What the hell? Cas, you-”

“It’s okay. Jack brought me back.” Cas explained bluntly. Dean’s heart beat faster and faster, his head spinning. His mind replayed Cas’s last words over and over again like a broken record. I love you. I love you. “I know I only just came back. But I think we should talk… about what I said.”

“Cas, it’s okay. You’re right, you should talk about it. I want you to explain what you meant. Please.” Dean Said. Castiel had known Dean Winchester for over ten years. But he couldn’t seem to read Dean’s face. The nuance in his eyes, the furrowing of his brows. It was all indecipherable. The two walked into the bunker and settled into two chairs by the table. Cas shifted uncomfortably.  
“I meant what I said, Dean.” Cas uttered.

“I know you did. What I’m asking is in what way do you mean you love me. Are you gay? I deserve to know, Cas.”  
“What I mean is I love you. I love Sam, and Jack, and all those people. But what I mean to say is I feel different. If that means I’m gay, then yes. I am.” There was a minute of silence. Dean looked down into his hands. He couldn’t tell what was going on in his own head. His thoughts were consuming him, spinning around him in a whirlwind of memories. He remembered every moment. How his heart would beat fast when Cas would appear too close to him, how he would feel different around the angel. It was all coming together. He thought of every girl he’s dated. Flings included. He felt attraction to them at the time. He knew what being attracted to someone felt like. Then he thought of Cas. And it just clicked. “Dean? I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable…”

“Cas. It’s okay. Just a lot going through my head. I think… I don’t know. I guess…” Dean stopped mid sentence, furrowing his brows and fumbling with his hands. “I’m not gay. I like women. But I guess I… also like men? Cas.” The angel’s eyes snap to Dean’s at the sound of his name. Dean gets up out of his chair, Cas following suit. Dean’s heart was pounding. It felt painful. Painful, but the adrenaline was rushing through his veins. Dean moved. He couldn’t speak. He didn’t need to speak at that moment. He gently grabbed the back of Cas’s neck, and leaned in. He shut his eyes and kissed the angel, his body and brain rushing to catch up with the overwhelming emotions. All Dean could think was ‘Why didn’t I do this sooner?’ It all felt so right. The angel’s lips were rough, but tender against Dean’s chapped ones. Slowly, Dean broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Cas’s, and sighed. “Godammit, I love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sry this sucks


End file.
